


Inside These Walls

by JasnNCarly



Category: Criminal Minds, True Blood
Genre: F/M, HBO language, One Shot, Strong Language, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Tara cannot open up to anyone, not even someone trained for it.





	Inside These Walls

**Beauty:**  “Shut up” her response to his praise brought his trademark smile to the forefront every time; Derek didn’t question her sudden presence in his life nor it’s necessity to his happiness – he simply allowed her cocky grin to silence every doubt.   
  
 **Love:** “I’m so fucked up” her confession was spoken into the moonlight, his thumb caressing her tears away; after his lips enveloped the fullness of her lower lip, he pressed his forehead to hers, “No matter what you’re thinkin’, Tara, I love you anyway.”  
  
 **Lust:**  She never said the three little words he needed to hear; instead, she used their passionate, breathless exchanges to be the sedative he needed to remain at her side.  
  
 **Pain:** “I’m so  _ **tired**_  of hearing that” his shouted statement caused her to nod and look away, fighting back tears as she remained so certain he could never understand her; gathering all her pride, she put her hands into her back jean pockets and shrugged her shoulders, “I’ll leave.”  
  
 **Down:**  “Tara” as if her name would be enough to stop her from packing her bags, Derek watched from the door way as she performed her task – his presence nonexistent.  
  
 **Elevate:** “How do we always get here” Tara rolled away from him, holding the blanket close to her nude form, as she tried so desperately to avoid answering his question; Derek turned his body to hers, wrapping his arm around her and drawing her back to his chest, “You should know the last thing I want is you to leave.”  
  
 **Shared:** “I loved him” some guy with a breakfast name has stolen the heart of his little bad ass before being gunned down; his line of work should have made him just as closed off but, with her, he remained completely open.  
  
 **Divide:** “You’re going back to Bon Temps” Derek’s inquiry fell on deaf ears as she pushed past him to get to her car; throwing her things into the passenger seat, she swallowed hard, “Sookie needs me, and I—I can’t leave her to face this alone.”  
  
 **Point:**  “Face what—what is it—I might be able to—” His protest was useless as she sped off, determined to leave him in the dust she caused; Derek feared that would be the last time he’d ever see his spitfire.  
  
 **Back:** _Service for Tara Thornton_ , Derek went over the words once more; pinching his nose and removing tears all at once, he took a moment before approaching the solemn site of her grave.


End file.
